


Is That A Yeti?

by deanshot



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanshot/pseuds/deanshot
Summary: Jensen and Jared are spending their Christmas holiday at their cabin in the mountains when Jared decides that they must have a tree and that they'll have to brace the elements to get one.





	Is That A Yeti?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [faerie-wish13](http://faerie-wish13.livejournal.com) monthly challenge and the chosen word for June was Weather.
> 
> This story is un-beta'd.

Is that a Yeti?

 

It’s a bitterly cold December morning outside their getaway cabin in the Canadian Rockies. It had snowed pretty heavily the night before so the ground just beyond their sitting room window twinkled as the sun reflected off the crystal white surface as far as the eye could see. Jensen still couldn’t believe that he’d let Jared convince him to come out here to get away from it all but he had to admit that the quietness was nice after filming had ended for the Christmas period. So instead of travelling back to Texas for the holidays, Jared had asked that they spend their time off with just the two of them. Jensen agreed as Jared had used those soulful eyes on him which he falls for every single time.

As Christmas Eve was two days away, Jared decided to get them both up at the ass crack of dawn to find a small fir tree to decorate. Jensen had complained that it wouldn’t take the two of them to do it and pulled the covers up around his head but his relief was short lived. They were pulled off him in a flash making him turn onto his back to glare at his boyfriend with the biggest pout he could manage. Jared just laughed and called over his shoulder as he left the room to get his ass out of bed. They were about to go on a mission and find themselves a tree.

Jensen rolled his eyes as boyfriend left the room but dragged himself out of bed nonetheless and went to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth. He quickly put his clothes on before he headed for their kitchen and smiled when he smelt the coffee as he entered the brightly lit room. The winter sun bounced off the snow covered landscape outside the window and Jensen shivered just thinking how cold it was going to be when he stepped outside the back door. He just hoped that they could find a tree quickly and get back inside before any of his extremities fell off from frostbite.

Grabbing a mug, Jensen fills it and brings it to his lips and moans in delight as the hot black liquid goes down his throat warming him up from the inside. He looks at Jared drinking his own coffee in four gulps and watches him wash out the mug and place it on the draining board to dry. Knowing that’s his que to drink his quicker, he takes two more hugs gulps sighs sadly when the mug is empty. He carries it to the sink and washes it before placing it beside Jared’s one and follows the man to where their snow boots and heavy winter coats are located. The both of them both put on their gear and head out the back door, Jensen watches as Jared goes to the woodshed. He pulls out an axe before re-joining him and they both set off taking a path that’s the least snow covered.

They walk for a good ten minutes before Jared deems the fir tree in front of him worthy of chopping down to take back to their cabin. It looks about five feet tall which should be small enough for the two of them to carry back. Jensen steps back as Jared starts to swing the axe in a wide arc to measure the right distance, once he’s done a few practice swings, he aims for the tree and it hits in the right area. Jared swings the axe some more and starts making good progress, the indentations becoming more visible as the axe cuts further into the bark. It takes about ten more swings before the tree pitches to the side and falls from the stump that remains behind.

Jensen moved back towards Jared once he knows it’s safe to do so and between the two of them, they lift it off the ground and turn around to face the direction they came from. They needed to jiggle the tree a small bit to get a better grip on it but once both of them have a strong hold, they start walking back to their cabin. Jensen keeps a look out as they make their way back but stops dead in his tracks when something catches the corner of his eye. He looks more closely and see a very tall shape moving towards them at a steady pace. Jared takes a few seconds to realise that Jensen has stopped and turns his body slightly towards him to ask what’s wrong. He can clearly see a look of fear and shock on his boyfriend’s face but before he manages to ask him anything, Jensen curses out loud and points.

 

“Holy shit, is that a fucking Yeti?” exclaims Jensen in a high pitched voice.

 

“Oh ha, ha Jensen, that sasquatch joke is getting old, it’s bad enough other people on set think I’m a giant without you adding fuel to the flames,” replies Jared as he glares at his boyfriend.

 

“Not you Jay, that,” answers Jensen who is pointing wildly with one of his hands towards the area behind Jared.

 

Jared wants to tell Jensen he’s not falling for it when he hears the sound of the snow behind him crunching as if something or someone was walking up to stand right beside him. Taking a big breath he turns his body slightly around and sees a huge being nearly upon them. It’s almost man like, even to Jared, he can tell that this creature is over seven feet in height.

 

“Jen, we need to move now, grab your part of the tree again because I am not leaving it behind since it took me so long to cut the thing down, so we’re taking it.”

 

All Jensen can do is agree and lifts the tree back up and side eyes the creature as they more hastily out of the woods back towards their cabin. They frequently look around to see if they can see the creature as they make their way closer to their destination. As soon as Jared’s feet hit sturdier ground, he picks up his pace after he turns his head around to make sure Jensen is still with him and it’s not the Yeti helping him. Once they reach the backdoor to their cabin, Jared stops and feels Jensen stop behind him. Jared places the bottom end of the tree on the ground and helps Jensen tilt the tree upwards to lean against the side of the log cabin.

 

Jensen leans back against the side next to the tree and looks out across the area they just escaped from, his eyes constantly scanning the area in front of him to see if anything followed them and relaxes slightly when he sees nothing. He feels Jared lean back against the wall on the other side of the fir tree and hears him exhale loudly. The adrenaline they built up from getting away finally leaves their systems as the threat seems to be over.

 

“Holy shit, I can’t believe we saw a Yeti and didn’t get a picture,” exclaims Jared as he stares at the forest border.

“Did you really just say that?” asks Jensen as he looks at his boyfriend in astonishment.

 

“Nobody is going to believe us if we tell them about this and without a picture we will be the laughing stock on set.”

“Jared, if we even mentioned that we thought we saw a Yeti, we will be the laughing stock and most likely locked up, put in a strait jacket and given so much meds that we’d be drooling continuously.”

Jared couldn’t even respond with a witty comeback because he knew it was true so when they both deemed it safe to go inside, they opened the back door, knocking snow off their boots and the tree before crossing the threshold.

They bring their Christmas tree into the sitting room and lean it up against one of the walls while Jensen looks for a bucket and he finds one quickly enough and brings it in. Jared lifts the tree up as best he can and places it down inside the bucket, he keeps a hold of it as Jensen runs back outside for some dirt, he uses the coal bucket to carry in enough and carefully empties the earth in to the bucket and tells Jared to let go when he believes there’s a sufficient enough to hold it in place.

Both of them back away simultaneously and hold their breath while they look at it, huge sighs of relief are made when it stays upright. Jared asks Jensen to keep an eye on the tree while he gets the decorations down from the attic space. When he enters the sitting room again he has two big boxes both filled to capacity with decorations they’ve collected or have been given over the years since they got together.

 

It takes them about an hour and a half to decorate the tree, multi-coloured baubles sparkle as the Christmas lights bounce off them as they spin casting little rainbows along the floor and walls. The mantle over the fire is also decorated with green garlands and silver tinsel. Jensen and Jared flop down on to the couch and put their feet up on the coffee table in front of them, sipping on the hot chocolates Jensen made for them when they finished decorating. Unbeknownst to either of them as they watch some action movie on the television, a shadow stands just off to the side outside their window as the Yeti looks in as the two men get more comfortable and sink down lower into the cushions, the smaller one of the two men leaning back against the man behind him.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
